


Maybe we're onto something for fun?

by strwberrychampgne



Series: Maybe I Just kept Thinking But You're Still Here. [2]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baristas, CEO, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, College, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Interns & Internships, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance?, Slice of Life, cute slow burn?, this dont have no smut sadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrychampgne/pseuds/strwberrychampgne
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan was just a struggling student who wanted to try to get in one of the biggest music companies now. He starts to doubt himself until he makes one of his signature brews for a worn-out yet undeniably handsome man who barged in the cafe he was working at.





	Maybe we're onto something for fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I'M BACK!  
> Yeah I meant to write this but I haven't had proper inspiration for a while, and I was working on improving my mental health plus I needed a new environment away from Stan Twitter for a while, it got a bit toxic.  
> But anyway, I did keep myself updated despite the absence, and I'm here now. I did try writing and made a lot of drafts and prompts until I happened upon this idea I finally had!
> 
> Anyways, this is dedicated to a lot of people, especially one of my close bubs named Shif since she wanted a JeongCheol cafe!au. I did my best to deliver and now here we are!  
> Anyways, do enjoy!

_Four years ago…._

**Name: Yoon Jeonghan**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Student, Part-time barista**

**What made you apply for a position in our company?**

Jeonghan sighed, he’s been staring at the laptop for far too long, and he’s actually been stuck in this question for _two whole hours_ as per Joshua’s observation. And to think he already spent five whole hours with Joshua and Seokmin (and the undeniable sexual tension between the two) in the café during his day-off, and for what? Filing for his internship application at CXL Music, one of the biggest music entertainment companies anywhere, that houses the best artists, producers, dancers, and probably the best people in the music industry right now. To actually get in is a HUGE privilege and a huge miracle for Jeonghan who just wanted to get a better life, hence applying for this paid internship program with all the benefits (talk about paid vacation, scholarships, the works).

“Just be honest, Han. Like actually say something quirky, but with substance.” Joshua complains, face-palming for, probably, the seventeenth time that hour. “Just fill it up before our shift starts dammit, I don’t wanna take in customers’ orders while seeing you having your tenth mental breakdown this week over that freaking internship.” Jeonghan slammed the laptop shut, already pissed and frustrated with himself. “Forget it, I mean… I’m just a music student with no control over his words and who makes a killer double shot latte with extra whipped cream, how will I even get into CXL?” Seokmin looked over at Jeonghan, shaking his head. “You’re never getting in with that ‘tude.” He looks back at Joshua and says. “So, I’ll be back by 7 maybe? Professor Kim wants me to demonstrate for his freshmen class because of my rumored ‘golden vocal chords’.” He stood up and waved at the two as he walked off.

Joshua stared as he walked away, leaving Jeonghan to roll his eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake, just get a room already.” He deadpans, as Joshua slapped his shoulder and fixed their things.

* * *

So, a guy just barged in the café.

It’s not new, but this guy looks tired, dead tired, and Jeonghan knows it based on the bags under this man’s tired face. But despite that, holy mother of smokes- he’s a walking god, with beautiful eyes, full, kissable, cherry lips, and he looks like a statue chiseled and perfected by the gods, trudging in the café at two in the afternoon in his white button-down and those black jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

This is definitely NOT an everyday occurrence for Jeonghan.

Hot guy looked at the menu, running his hands through his dark, gorgeous locks. Jeonghan couldn’t help but stare at him, he can barely catch anybody who’s a 10/10 eye candy, let alone this man who is definitely 100/10. Hot guy suddenly looked at him, his tired face contorting into a bright, heart-melting, leg-wobbling smile and Jeonghan just gaped there like a deer in headlights.

He can barely hear what he was saying- maybe he was zoning out, but all he can hear was the sound of angels singing and not the man saying “One venti iced double-shot latte, to-go.” Jeonghan shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze. “Uhh… I’m sorry I uh…. C-can you repeat what you said, I didn’t get that.” He embarrassingly stammered out, way to blow it in front of a hot customer.

Hot guy just laughed, an enchanting, deep trill that sounded better than any form of music Jeonghan ever heard. “It’s alright, angel.” He said in an ocean-deep voice that made Jeonghan shudder in a good way, along the lines of dropping to his knees and sucking this guy’s- okay that’s enough, anyway Jeonghan was enamored. “One venti iced double-shot latte, to-go please.” Hot guy continued, smiling brighter at stricken Jeonghan.

“R-Right away sir, will that be all?” Jeonghan asked as the customer nodded in reply. The transaction was made and Jeonghan went and prepared the order right away since it wasn’t particularly busy in the café and Joshua was there (whose face was scrunched up in pent-up laughter, if he may add, dammit Joshua) along with Minki who was busy wiping the newly-washed mugs. He was busy brewing up the coffee when hot guy’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You seem to be troubled, angel. What’s wrong?” Jeonghan blushed wildly at the pet name he earned from him. “W-well… nothing is wrong… just some personal, highly private worries about my little internship and private life… that I shouldn’t be sharing about.” Jeonghan babbled, he internally face-palmed himself, way to go Yoon Jeonghan. Hot guy just nodded, “Hey it’s fine, I got worries of my own. But you’re gonna be fine, just calm down and try to… focus I guess.” Jeonghan sighed. “Well if you have any tips on how to ace an internship application please do tell.” He said as he handed hot guy’s order to him, he took it, brushing his fingers on Jeonghan’s making the latter shy and calm at the same time.

“Just be yourself and give your best, angel.” He said. “Anyway I need to go, thanks for the coffee, angel, and best of luck with your little internship and private life that you shouldn’t be sharing about. See you.” He chuckled, winked and went off, leaving Jeonghan inspired and quite motivated for some unknown reason. But that night, it was said that he typed vivaciously in his laptop once more and finally sent the application to CXL.

* * *

“For some reason, I don’t know why we have to get interns and make the application process difficult, highly intimidating, and terrifying.” Seungcheol said, sighing as he looked through each internship application in his laptop, so far at least thirty were sent in and he went through each one, his face contorted into some sort of displeasure, these answers were way too dreary and cliché. “Isn’t it obvious? We’re highly acclaimed, big in the industry, and we gotta be strict because each employee is bringing the name of CXL. And yes, I am quoting Hao at this time and manner, it only deemed fit to use his words since ol’ China boy’s on his vacation with Junhui.” Jihoon tiredly explained through the phone, mentioning their partner Minghao, who was indeed on leave with his boyfriend Jun doing god knows what. “Whatever, I need to find some new person and just go along with-“

Seungcheol stopped in the middle of his sentence after approving the twenty-ninth application- a dude named Seungkwan who seemed like an okay guy- he scanned through the last application and looked at the picture attached to it, a guy with blonde hair and an angelic face. The face he encountered this morning, looking nervous yet delicate. The angel who made his double-shot latte.

“Anyone caught your fancy, Cheol?” Jihoon says on the other side of the phone, noticing Seungcheol’s alarmed state. He just shook his head and smiled.

“I think I got what I’m looking for, Hoon.”

* * *

For the nth time, Jeonghan paced the room. He couldn’t sit still on the couch or watch tv or even cook anything even if his two loveable and very supportive best friends (he meant that in a sarcastic way, of course. Joshua is a little shit that judges him 25/8 and Seokmin is a loud little shit, though he loves him like a little brother he stares way too much at Joshua, making Jeonghan feel like the great third-wheeler.) are coming just to hang out and calm his nerves with a movie and some grub.

Today was the day, the day the internship results come out and only a select few will be able to pass the application for CXL. It was nerve-wracking, and that seemed like an understatement to what Jeonghan is feeling at this exact moment. He was about to throw up and he was already planning to camp in his room for a few weeks out of disappointment and despair if he wouldn’t pass. Maybe he’ll look for a new internship after two weeks, unless he gets promoted in the café, of course.

Maybe he’ll try to learn a new drink that’d surpass his double-shot special.

As he paced, he suddenly heard a “ping” from his laptop, he looked over nervously. There was over a million possibilities of what that email could be, like his Spotify subscription, the librarian who still believes in the magic of emails asking him to come in and work a job for her, the university reminding him of his fees for his final year, it can even be SM Entertainment accepting his audition and finally making him an idol or a boy-group member for that group that seems endless with their members…

They might make him the 30th member or something.

But all those possibilities dissolved as soon as he read who the email’s from…

**CXL Music.**

His eyes widened and he can barely hear Joshua and Seokmin barging in before he let out a weird sound that sounded like a cross between a squeal and a scream.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Joshua asked, he and Seokmin were frazzled to say the least, they hardly see Jeonghan in this state ever since he placed first in that singing contest a year ago.

Jeonghan turned, his eyes wide with shock and he looks like he achieved fifty world records in a day, and the next three words he uttered sent them in a state of pleasant surprise.

“I got in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we're gonna have more than 1 chapter for this little fic.  
> And if y'all are wondering about the MinWon au, well MAYBE I also have something planned for Minwon, yes.  
> Anyways, for more updates and such, just stay tuned in my twitter account @notyounghee I shitpost a lot there but I do keep tabs on what to write. You can also give me little suggestions on what I can write next.  
> Anywaaaaaaay, see you all very soon!
> 
> -Y


End file.
